


Fucking Love-Birds

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [104]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> future fic in which ian mickey and mandy move out together and their morning consist of mandy going "wake the fuck up lovebirds" and mickey tells her to fuck off and ian gets that smirk</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Love-Birds

None of them knew whose idea it was to move in together, just the three of them. Ian had a suspicion that it was his own comments, slipped in sneakily to general conversation, but when the moment they finally decided it? They didn’t know.

Mickey had of course chosen the biggest room for Ian and himself, the one with a bathroom connected. Mandy took the room across the hall, managing to carry in her box of clothes all the while flipping him off.

Some days she wondered why she agreed to move in with the two of them, all they could afford was a two bedroom apartment with paper thin walls. It was no good when they fucked _or_ when they fought, in the first three weeks of moving in Ian and Mickey had a row about something and Mickey punched a hole in the wall of the kitchen.

Of course that just made Ian laugh hysterically because of the look on Mickey’s face when it happened, and Mandy just grumbled at the two of them and told them it was their job to fix it. So Ian put some duct tape over the hole and every morning Mandy rolls her eyes at it while she eats her cheerios.

Usually she has to get the two of them up in the morning, they’d both be sound asleep until well into the afternoon if she didn’t. She would bang on the door and Mickey would tell her to ‘fuck off’.

One morning she was tired of his shitty attitude and opened up the door to see the two of them snuggled up on one side of the bed with the blanket draped over them.

“Wake the fuck up love-birds,” she said loudly before leaving the door open and heading downstairs to make herself a coffee.

Mickey felt Ian’s chest rumble behind him as he chuckled, and he could imagine the smirk that the little asshole would have on his face.

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

Ian laughed and nuzzled his face into the nook of Mickey’s neck and peppered him with kisses.

“Stop… no, get your face off me!” Mickey said with a grin as Ian rolled over to pin Mickey to the bed, his body pressing down on him.

“You like my face,” Ian said, and there it was, that ‘I know you love me’ smirk.

“Not when it’s being a cocky shit,” Mickey said.

“ _Especially_ when it’s being a cocky shit,” Ian said, leaning down to kiss him and Mickey just closed his eyes, letting himself feel the moment.

“Shut up,” he mumbled against his lips.

“I’m trying to, you’re just making it difficult,” Ian said with a smile, kissing him again only to be interrupted by Mandy yelling from downstairs.

“I said up!” she yelled.

“Jesus fucking Christ, who invited her?” Mickey groaned and Ian smiled down at his grumpy boyfriend, stroking his hand through his hair.

“I love you,” he whispered and Mickey swallowed hard before shoving him up.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said and Ian grinned, getting up and looking for his jeans.

As he was zipping them up and walking to the door, Mickey sat up in the bed and called out to him.

“Ian?” he said, and he looked back as Mickey shrugged. “Me too.”

“I know,” he said, giving him one last look before heading out, unable to take the smile off his face.


End file.
